Unspoken Part II
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Just like with part one I play around with points of view. This one is Hino Rei and Aino Minako. Please leave a review. It isn't really fluff but I hope it's cute enough.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am back with another fiction in the Rustic Woman series. This will also be a "two shot". I hope you will read and review. Let me know if I should post the main story. I am still trying to decide if it is worth it. Rei is not my strong suit when it comes to fan fiction. I hope you do not mind my view of her. Minako is also quite hard for me. I apologize in advanced if it is not to your liking.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan and nothing more.

* * *

Rei POV~

Blond tresses wafted in the breeze as she ran freely through the grassy pasture, dust kicking up ahead of her as she chased the colts that had gotten out of the stable. Her eyes were intense with the ropes grasped in her hands at the ready. Minako is such a cowgirl. She runs recklessly after her hopes and dreams. Ironically the things she wants the most aren't hard to attain. She wants to be a mother. She wants to be free to do as she wishes without worrying about the consequences of actions. Her Jeans are washed out. Her boots are stylish and truth be told she loves being wild. She'd rather have a beer than fine wine, partying into the night casually with friends rather than have to put up appearances just for show.

My Minako. Underneath that refined girl she had been raised to represent a simple soul resides. She shines up like a radiant star twinkling among the night sky. The life of an idol would have never made her happy. She can't be prim and proper all of the time. She'd much rather clown around in a freezing lake or have a picnic on a grassy hill with those she loves. She's flighty and the life of a public icon just can't give her the freedom she needs. She wants to be a goofball and laugh a lot. She wants to hold her friends and family as close as she can. That's the real Minako. The person we know and love underneath the popular exterior. Yeah, she's still the gossip queen, but, she's so much more than that too.

She loves animals and she needs her family. That's how we ended up out here. She was going to be a singer. A really good one. Then a few of our friends decided to pack up and move into the countryside. Minako, bless her heart, insisted that we come too. She threw away her chance to be a pop idol, claiming that she couldn't leave those she cared about. Needless to say, that's why we own this farm. She's happy here and so am I. With my grandfather enjoying a good prattle with the older folks his age and plenty of girls chasing after Yūichirō it's easy to see why this life turned out to be a better option. Minako's family refused to move out with us. Although lord knows we have the space they remain only a few hour drive into the city. We return to the city to visit often.

Her blue eyes glimmer in excitement now as she leads the horse back to the pasture with the rest of them and I can't help but laugh as she sits on the fence. Her purity is deceiving as that faint flicker of trouble shows in her smirk. She still has the rope and I know all too well the pursuit is on. The tight plaid shirt tide into a bow shows her midriff toned well by her athletics. I know I'll lose. She's fast and as she hops over the fence speeding towards me I know I better make haste. Something stops me. What it is I'd never be able to tell you.

Perhaps it's the way the wind caries her hair tied loosely in a bow. Maybe it was the way cerulean eyes bubbly with affection watched me childlike in fascination. Whatever it is I would willingly allow it to consume my entire being. Sometimes I run a little just to appease the blond before me. Not today. Today I feel like having my own adventure. I hold out my arms knowing full well I'll be tackled to the ground at her speed. She jumps and I catch her preparing for my head to hit the uneven dirt below. I don't mind. Not in the slightest. Her eyes remain transfixed on me, awaiting something. Her grin remains mischievous and her eyes pleading. I know I'm in for trouble tonight. Minako can be quite flirty when she wishes to be so. Her playful attitude has a tendency to change into something more, something deeper. Passionate at times. Minako, for as lively and random as she can be holds a depth that can rarely be outmatched.

Her eyes drowned me in thoughts and feelings I've yet to fully understand. We started out friends a few short years ago. Then she became a roommate. Now, one could only call her a lover. Every time I say that word it doesn't fit. She's more than that. She's so much more than I can say. She's more than what I feel. I can't even think properly with her in my vicinity. Even without thinking I know what I want more than anything right now. I want her in my arms. She knows this, and as always, she complies. As she and I stand from the ground we were laying on my grandfather can only sigh at the display rolling his eyes. He knows where this is headed as he grabs Yūichirō by the ear pulling him away from his current work saying he needs a lift to town. I smile as I see the look in her eyes.

She's a hard worker that acts like a total goofball and causes more trouble than I care to admit. Monday through Thursday she gets up early with boundless energy roughhousing with the animals. Friday she cracks open a few beers around a campfire with our friends. Saturday she sleeps in late and Sunday she tortures poor Yūichirō with blind dates. Every day she brightens my day with her flirtatious light. Every night she holds me in her loving arms. It's just the way she is. She's simply Minako. That's all she could ever be. Just simply my Minako.

Part two coming shortly.

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter. Again I warn that Minako is not my best. I hope you will find it up to par.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Minako POV~

She's watching me again as I run through the field chasing the horse that decided to roam free. I see her staring and I know she's almost breathless. Underneath her dark bangs I know her eyes are following my every movement. Dang it! I take my eyes off of that horse for only a moment and he gains speed. I'm faster, I'm always faster. I'm starting to become an expert in using a lasso to catch him. Such a stubborn animal. I like a challenge though so I don't mind. As I speed through the grass I glace back at Rei. She's leaning on the side of the barn smiling and openly watching me.

Rei really is a shy girl most of the time. A lot of people think she's hot tempered. She can be no doubts there. She's not all of the time though. She is more like this horse I'm chasing. Stubborn but kind spirited. She's a majestic woman who needs to be tamed. Good thing I'm getting hang of this cowgirl thing. Personally I think this can be kind of fun. I'm getting closer to my prey and I get the rope ready. My mind isn't fully on my chore. My mind is on Rei. She's so beautiful with her long black hair and lavender eyes. Rei wanted many things in life as a child. To be a song writer often drifted within her mind and we said we would make it big together. That was then, long ago in the past.

Now life is simple. This is our home. Dresses and frilly things aren't something needed out here on a land less cultivated. Instead Rei finds common sense in her faded carpenter jeans that hang slightly baggy on her frame. Her plaid shirts are over sized and lacking grace. Yeah, Rei owns clothing for more fitting of a woman of her beauty but today requires sloppy clothing that she doesn't mind damaging with paint and other light carpentry. Still, even as rugged as Rei looks, she's still so appealing. For the love! The horse got away again. I really need to focus. It's so hard though. With Rei's dark hair tied loosely to keep it out of the way of her work she's so breathtaking. Her lavender eyes are powerfully aimed at me and that only adds to her ability to distract me.

I need ready my rope again and pay better attention. Finally I catch the stray animal. Alright time to head back. Rei is still lost in her own little world. She really should finish painting the side of the deck with water sealer. I wonder what she's thinking about. She's looking at me so I know I'm a part of her thoughts. Why I'm not exactly sure. It may be time I go on another chase. I can't let her wander off too far into lala land now can I? That just wouldn't be right. How can we have a relaxing evening if she doesn't get her work done? Then again, we've been working hard all day. A break could be in order. I know what I want. I may be sitting here on the fence to the pasture acting innocent but she knows better. She always knows better by now.

I jump off of where I was sitting. My ropes are still in my hand. She won't run today. She hardly does. Instead I see she's waiting with her arms open. She doesn't want to play today. I pick up my speed, I know I may knock her down but she never cares. I think she likes my wild side. I like that I can really let loose out here. I jump and I feel her arms embrace me knowing we are about to hit the ground hard. I close my eyes for the impact before I catch her stare. That passionate stare that makes me fall head over heels with her over and over again. She knows what I want, I want the same thing. I want her love just as she wants mine.

I stand up slowly, allowing her to do the same. Her smile is content as she holds me in her arms. I know she is about to kiss me. In our embrace I hear her Grandfather pulling a disgruntled Yūichirō away from us and shove him into the car. Those two men are quite a pair. Both of them have tastes that they shouldn't. I'm not worried about that now though, I'll just set up Yūichirō with another single woman again this Sunday. The poor man needs to find a woman of his own.

He may have liked Rei but she's taken by this cowgirl. Rei is quite the woman. When she's riled up she's almost too much to handle. When she's calm her eyes hold more knowledge about the world than she cares to admit. And, finally, when she holds me in her gentle embrace I feel happy, I feel secure and I feel at home. This countryside cottage keeps everything I hold dear to me close by. My friends are only a short ride up a few hills. My parents are in the nearest city. I can do as I please. I can be silly or I can work hard. In short I can be all I want to be right here in the country. No matter how much I may have wanted to be an idol, it couldn't have ever given me all of that.

Fin~

* * *

Please read and review. I hope you like my interpretation of Minako.


End file.
